The New girl
by Zac-Nessalover
Summary: One of Ben's old friends moves to town and is hanging out with him alot,And Sadie get Jealous....SadieXBen,HalXSatine.........YES!We are done writing it!Go check it out it rocks and just to let everyone know our favorite chapter is chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

Sadie's POV: After detention me and Ben got closer,He would tell me about his life and his family,And after we found out about rain and Margaret kissing (And they didn't tell me about it,But I got over it)Things where back to normal except the whole getting closer to Ben part.

End of Sadie's POV!

(In the hall)

Sadie is getting her History book out of her locker,when she notice everything go back all of a sudden,And she felt something warm on her face,She turned to see the one and only Ben Harrison in her veiw!

Sadie:Oh,Hi Ben!...Wh...What's up?

Ben:Hey Red!Nothing to special just detention...again!

(Arden walks up)

Arden:Hi Benjamin!Oh yeah speaking of detention you two Sadie Hawthorne never kissed.

Ben:Sadie!We don't have to if you don't want to...

Arden:ScoffsYou guys are pathetic,well I have to go see you later Benjamin...Hawthorne,

Ben:Well she is going to come back and want us to kiss smiles BIG So...We should just get it over with so when she comes back it's not so akward!

Sadie:No!I think you Ben Harrison are just looking for a reason to kiss me!

Ben:Umm...No!Well is it working?!?

Sadie:Well maybe...Why don't you come a little closer and find out!

Ben:Oh Red you rebel you!

(They lean in to kiss)

Margaret:OH MY GOSH!YOU GUYS!GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW?...Ohhhh!Bad timing was it?

Ben:I guess it's not working!

Margaret:Wait...What?Oh no I don't even want to know.

Ben:Oh yeah Red I took some new pictures and I want to see whatcha think,Their in my locker I'm gonna go get them while you and Margaret have your little girl hour fantizing about me!

Margaret:Yeah,Sure,Ben whatever you say!'

(Ben walks to his locker)


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter (Ben walks to his locker)

Hal:Hey Ben hows it going?

Ben:Why are you talking to me?You haven't talked to me since we made that video.

Hal:Oh yeah well I thought I would just stop by and see how you are doing,Oh yeah I saw that little episode that you had with Sadie...That's just gross man!

Ben:You just think that because you don't think of your sister in a hot way like me!

Hal:OHHHHH!Too much information.I'm just gonna WHOA!who is that?Staring

Ben:Who?Oh that's just Satine,She just moved here from my old neighborhood.Yeah she is my best frien..."OH THAT"S NOT GONNA BE GOOD WHEN SADIE MEETS HER!"

Hal:"YOU KNOW HER?!?"lucky man your so lucky!

Ben:Why am I lucky?

Hal:Because she is so hot!

Ben:"EWW!"That's just wrong man!I've known her ever since we were 5!

Hal:wait...So that means you saw her naked?!?

Ben:Oh my gosh Hal!We were 5 believe me there was nothing to see!

Hal:Well you got a point there but still...

(Ben's flashback)

Ben was sitting at home on the with Sadie,when he got another call!

Ben:Hold on Red I got another call.

Sadie:Ok my love...Umm...You didn't just hear that right?!?

Ben:Huh?What?(Even though he did!)Hold on!

(Ben flips over)

Ben:Hello?

Satine:"OH MY GOSH!"guess what?

Ben:Satine?Is that you?What?did you just win the lottery or something?

Satine:"No!"I wish but no!My dad just got a promotion and we have to move,Guess where we are moving to?

Ben:Where?Disneyland?

Satine:Ben!Stop being a baghole!

Ben:Ok where?

(Ben thinking)Anywhere but here please!

Satine:We are moving down there isn't that great?

Ben:Um...Yeah fabulous!

(end Ben's flashback)

(Ben's POV:)

You see me and Satine were really good friends because we were both really into photography,But she had a "HUGE" crush on me...But I never liked her like that!And I never told Sadie about Satine because I didn't want Sadie to stress about it because she knows that I like her...Right?

(End Ben's POV:)

(satine runs up)

satine:"Hi Ben!"Hows it going?

(satine hugs Ben)

Ben:Hi...Satine.

Hal:"Hiii!I'mmm Halllll",I'm Ben's bestest friend in the whole world!

Satine:Hi Hal I'm Satine!

(Hal thinking)"Wow she just said my name,Wow she is hot!"

(Ben thinking)"You know what?They would be cute together"

Hal:''OH NO!I LEFT MY SANDWICH IN MY LOCKER!I HAVE TO GO GET IT!I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

(Hal runs away)

Satine:His Sandwhich?

Ben:Yeah he likes food but don't think he is a pig or anything,He is just a guy he likes food!

Satine:Oh yeah I know I have an older brother

(Hal runs into Sadie)

Hal:Oh Sadie go see your boyfriend I think he might be cheating on you with a really hot girl!"DANG!"She is hot (takes a bite of his sandwich and walks away)

Sadie:"WHAT?!?"(Thinking)Ben?Whith another girl?How could this be happening?

(sadie hunts down Ben)


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter

(Sadie hunts down Ben)

Sadie:Oh hi Ben!

Ben:Oh hey Red!This is Satine my best friend from my old neighborhood!

Sadie:Nice to meet you!

Satine:Same here!...So how do you know Ben?

Sadie:Oh um...well we are...( thinking)"What should I say?I mean I don't want to say that that we are boyfriend because what if he says that we aren't?And if I say that we aren't then he is going to think that I don't like him anymore!This is the time when I need Margaret!)

Satine:So...What are ya'll?

(Ben and Sadie exchange looks)

(Margaret pops up)

Margaret:Hi my name is Margaret,Sadie's best friend and well Ben's friend.Let me just tell you the story about Ben and Sadie,It all started on Ben's first day of school!,Sadie was skating down the hall,and she ran into Ben and they both fell down,It was hilarious!But it wasn't the first time they met!

Ben:Oh yeah I remember that...My head still hurts!

Margaret:"Ben!"Don't interrupt the master of relationships!

Ben:Oh yeah Margaret,You are the master of relationships,when everyone you are in goes down the toilet,except the one with Rain!

Sadie:"Eww!"Ben don't remind me!

(Bell rings)

(both Sadie and Ben thinking)Oh yes the bell now we can get off of this subject!

(Satine thinking)oh great the bell now I will never find out what they are!

Margaret:Um...Guys come on we have to get to class!

(After school)

Ben is talking to Satine,and Satine out of the blue starts flirting with Ben because she sees Sadie out of the corner of her eye!Sadie gets mad,

(Ben's turns to see what Satine is looking at)

Ben:Oh hey Red am I still coming over to your house today?!?

Sadie:Yeah...Sure...Whatever you wanna do Benjamin I don't really care!

(Ben thinking)Oh man!Sadie must be mad at me because she only calls me Benjamin when we are fighting!

(Ben walks up to Sadie's house and knocks on the door)

(Hal opens the door)

Hal:Oh hey Ben Sadie's up in her room I will go get her!

Ben:"No wait!"Before you do I wanna talk to you about something!

Hal:"What ever it was Sadie did it I swear!!"

Ben:what?No I need your help with something,well you know how Satine was all over me earlier?

Hal:Yeah I wish I was you!

Ben:Ok whatever!Well Sadie is all mad at me because she thinks I was flirting with Satine but I wasn't because I don't want Satine I want sadie!

Hal:Um...That was gross,I want Satine!

Ben:So are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Hal:Yeah a double quarter pounder with cheese!

Ben:''No Hal!"You get Satine to hide behind a bush and I will get into a fight with Sadie,And since Sadie doesn't ever want to hurt anyones feelings she won't say anything if she knows Satine is there,So you and Satine will hide and then me and Sadie will say that we like each other and that I don't like Satine and I never have and never will,That I will only like her!And thenSatine will get upset and probably start crying and walk away and then you can go comfort her,And then she will start liking you and then I will get Sadie and then you will get Satine,And then Satine will hate my guts, Then everyone will be happy!

Hal:Yeah good plan,But do I still get my quarter pounder?!?

Ben:Yeah Hal if your good!So wheres Sadie?!?


	4. Chapter 4

Previous chapter

(So where's Sadie?)

Hal:Oh she is up in her room bad mouthing you to Margaret!

Ben:"What?!" "Why?"

Hal:No man I'm just kidding,She is up there with Margaret but I don't know what they are talking about though...But I will read it in her diary later!

Ben:Ok well I glad this chance to get closer...Bye!

(Ben walks up stairs to sadie's room but they are in there so he goes to the attic!)

Ben:Hello?Red are you up here?

Sadie:Yeah...Oh what do you want?

Ben:I just want to talk to you because today at school you seemed rather upset with me...

Margaret:Well I think it is about time for me to go,I will call you later Sadie,Bye Ben!(Whispers to him)Good luck!

Ben:Um...Thanks...I guess

Sadie:So...Is Satine your new girlfriend now?

Ben:No she is just a friend...

(Satine is standing at the door)

(Flashback to two minutes ago!)

Doorbell:Ding dong!

Hal:Coming...Hold on a sec will ya!

(Hal opens the door and his jaw drops)

Satine:Hi...Hal right?Um...Is Ben here?I was just at his house and his dad said he was here...

Hal:Ummmm...Yeah he is in the Attic with Sadie and Margaret!You can go on up.

Satine:Ok thanks!By the way I love your shirt Hal,It is so...guyish!

Hal:Oh...Um...Than...Thanks!

Satine:So just straight up the stairs?

Hal:Yeah just um...walk straight up the...um...um...

Satine:Stairs?

Hal:Yeah those!Nervous laugh

(End of flashback)

(Satine is listening to Sadie and Ben!)

Sadie:So...Is Satine your new girlfriend now?

Ben:No she is just a friend...

Sadie:well it didn't look like that after school!You looked alot like mr.flirty mcflirt flirt to me!

Ben:I can't believe what I am hearing is Red getting jealous?!?

Sadie:Um..."NOOOO!"

Ben:Well it sure sounds like it...Anyway like I was saying before that flashback so rudely intrrupted me,Red she is just my friend from my old school...along time ago...Centuries ago ok she doesn't mean anything to me like you do!

Sadie:What?

Ben:She means nothing to me,She thought that I liked her when we hung out at my old house,But I never did she was just my friend...you know just a buddy to talk about photograghy with.That's all!But not like you...See I get nervous when I get to see you,I was never like that with Satine!And also because I like you!

(Satine runs down the stairs past Hal crying)

(Hal thinking)Oh I didn't know he was going to do it now,We are supost to be in a bush!...Hey and now he owes me 2 quarter pounders for doing it without telling me...I'll just go have a word with him!

Sadie:You do?

Ben:Um...Yeah it was kinda noticable!

Sadie:Yeah I know I jus wanted to hear you say it!Smiles

Ben:So...Um...

(Ben and Sadie staring at each other)

(Ben leans in to kiss Sadie)


	5. Chapter 5

Precious chapter

(Ben leans in to kiss Sadie)

Sadie:Wait..

Ben:Oh come on Red I have waited 7 months to kiss you and I am not about to wait another second!

Sadie:Ben all I was going to say is...(looks around)...Ok Margaret's not here,my parents aren't here,Ms.Mann's not here,It's not midnight and I don't have to go home because I already am home,And your not a vampire,And also...

Ben:And also what?

Sadie:you need a breath mint!

(Sadie pulls out tic tacs and gives him a hand full)

Sadie:Here sweetie,I did not just say that out loud

Ben:Yeah you did!

(Ben takes the tic tacs and shoves them all in his mouth and chews them up)

Ben:Ok we cleared up that we don't have any distractions and now my breath is minty fresh!Now can we kiss?!?

Sadie:Yeah...

(Ben leans down to kiss her...Sadie and Ben kissing)

Hal:Excuse me Hal Hawthorne here attic inspector her to inspect your attic but you two little love birds are going to have to fly the coop for alittle while...Oh I don't know 4 or 5 or maybe even 70 years!

Ben:"HAL!!!!!"Come on man I just kissed her!You wouldn't want me to do this to you and Satine would you?

Hal:Satine?Oh no she is down stairs crying on the couch...I gotta go!Go back to your kissing,Wait no don't just go do a puzzle or something but don't come down stairs for any reason even if your hair is on fire!

Sadie:Um...Ok Hal!

Ben:why?Are you going to try and make out with Satine or something?

Hal:"NOOOO!"...(Mumbles under his breath)Maybe!

Sadie:Wait hold it guys why is Satine crying?...What did you do Hal?

Hal:I didn't do anything ask your boyfriend over here!

Ben:Well...Um...

Hal:well she was remembering that before Ben moved he killed her hamster...It was so sad! Fake cryingBen man how could you do it!That poor little hamster it never had a fighting chance!

(Ben's plays along)

Sadie:Oh sorry to hear about her hamster...Well yeah Hal she might need alittle comfort now!I know I would!

Hal:Oh yeah that's right!Ok Bye!

Sadie:Well ok I will go talk to her because I know what it feels likes to have something die!..."HAL!"

(Sadie walks down stairs)

Ben and Hal:"NOOOOOOO!"

Sadie:Um...Satine?Are you ok?

Satine:Oh um...I'm sorry I didn't mean to flirt with your boyfriend,

Sadie:What?Hal said that you were crying because Ben killed you hamster!

Satine:Um...No I never had a hamster...I'm allergic to them,

Sadie:Well then why are you crying?

Satine:Because I moved down here thinking that me and Ben would get together finally but after what he said up in the attic I now know it will never be...

Sadie:Ohhh...You heard that?

Satine:Yeah every word!

Sadie:Oh my gosh I am so sorry!

Satine:Well I guess it doesn't matter now because when I moved here I started crushing on someone else!

Sadie:Really?!?Who?(Sadie thinking)Yes now she will leave Ben alone!

Satine:Ok promise you won't freak!

Sadie:Ok I promise...


	6. Chapter 6

previous chapter

(Sadie:Ok I promise...)

Satine:Ok...um...I like Hal!

Sadie:"EWWW!"That is just gross!but don't get me wrong you two would be really cute together and also he likes you too!

(Satine Screams really loud)"OH MY GOSH!REALLY?!?"

Ben:Oh cool they are totally fighting over me!Awesome!

Hal:No they aren't because Satine knows knows that you don't like her she heard everything you and Sadie said earlier!

Ben:really?

Hal:Yeah,Maybe that was Sadie screaming because Satine punched her!

Ben:Yeah Hal I really doubt that!

(Satine screams again)

Hal:Or maybe Sadie is killing Satine!"OH NO!"

(Ben and Hal go running to the stairs)

Ben:Hal quit pushing me!I'm gonna fall!

Hal:No I have to get down there I have to see the chick fight!

Ben:Sadie doesn't fight you idiot you should know that because you are her brother!

(Hal and Ben are at the stairs)

Sadie:Ben harrison get your butt down here!

Ben:Oh crap I'm in trouble now!

Hal:Haa haa haa!

Ben:Hey if I'm going down your going down with me!

hal:Oh well we will just see about that!

Ben:Oh really?

Hal:Yeah really!

Sadie:"BEN!"

Ben:Coming women hold on a minute I'm trying to kill Hal!

Satine:Hal come here!Please!

Hal:"I'M COMING SATINE!!!I JUST HAVE TO KICK BEN!"

Satine:No Now!

Hal: Ok my love I am coming!

Ben:My love?your weak man your weak!

Hal:Well you ate a handful of tic tacs just so you could kiss Sadie!Talk about weak man!

(Sadie and Satine both scream at the same time)GUYS!COME HERE!NOW!

Guys:Coming!

(Hal pushes Ben out the way and then Ben trips Hal and then Hal grabs onto Ben's shirt and they both fall down the stairs!)

Sadie:Oh my gosh!Ben are you ok?

Satine:"HAL!!!"(And then she runs over to him)

Ben:Sadie can you help me up please...Instead of just sitting there looking really hot!?

Sadie:In the begining yeah I would of but not so much any more no!

(Hal points to Ben)Haa haa!

Satine:Why in the world did you two come flying down the stairs?

Hal:Well you two were yelling and I was wrestling with Ben and then he tripped me and I grabbed his shirt and then we ended up down here!

Satine:Oh my poor baby!Are you ok?

Hal:Only when we do this...

(Hal kisses Satine)

Ben:Weak man very weak!

(Hal kicks Ben)

Ben:"OUCH! IT HURTS...SADIE!"

Sadie:Ohh well I better come see what's the matter because you only call me Sadie when you are mad at me or in pain!...

Ben:"YEAH...IT HURTS!COME KISS ME AND MAKE IT FELL BETTER!...PWEASE!"

Hal:Ok that right there is weak!

Ben:Ok I have to agree but I get to kiss your sister "AGAIN!"So that would mean that I would have gotten kissed twice today!

Hal:Oh not if I do this...(Kisses Satine again,and again,and again!)Haa Beat that!

Ben:You know what if I wasn't in pain then I would so go make out with Sadie!

Sadie:Um...We are right here guys...And we don't hav to makeout with you guys if we don't want to!

Satine:Um...Sadie I don't know about you but I do...I mean just look at this face how could you not?

Sadie:Um...Easy like this because he is my brother!

Hal:Sadie...how come you are acting like you don't want to kiss Ben when every entry in your diary is talking about wanting to kiss Ben?

Ben:Yeah how come Red?

Sadie:"HAL!!!!"

(Sadie gets up and chases Hal around the house!)

(Hal trips over Ben's leg,And then Satine helps Hal up and then goes over to the couch and start making out,)

Ben:Owwwwww!Sadieeeee!

Sadie:I'm coming Ben!"WHOA!"(Sadie trips over Ben's other leg and lands on him!)

Satine:Hal should we go check on them?

Hal:No...I wanna win the kissing game! whining like a baby!

Satine:Ok you big Baby! Laughing

(Sadie and Ben are staring into each others eyes!)

Ben:Hal I am so going to win this game right now!

Sadie:Oh...really?

Ben:Oh come on Sadie I have to win!

Sadie:I don't know..

Ben:Oh come on Red it's not like your parents are just going to magicly walk through that door right now!

(Ben starts tickling Sadie and they roll over)

Sadie:Ben you know your on top of me right?

Ben:Laugh Yeah!What are you gonna do about it?

Sadie:We're gonna win the kissing game that's what!

Ben:"YES!I'M GONNA WIN HAL!"

Hal:No your not because while you were tickling Sadie I was getting a huge head start!Obnocious laugh

(Ben is still on Sadie)

Sadie:Um...Ben you are hurting my...uhh never mind!

Ben:No what am I hurting?

(Sadie looks down to her chest)

Ben:Ohhhh! Slow laughter Sorry Red!

Sadie:Oh ok I'm just alittle embarrassed...

Ben:Oh well here I know what will fix that...(Starts kissing Sadie)

(Sadie's parents walk through the door!)

Mrs.Hawthorne:Awww,Walter look Sadie just had her first kiss!

Mr.Hawthorne:Um...Yeah in a way that I'm not liking!"BEN!GET UP!...NOW!"

Ben:Um...I would mr.Hawthorne but my foot is kinda asleep!

Mr.Hawthorne:Well how long have you two been down there?

Ben:Um...I would have to say...

Sadie:Um...Dad go look at Hal he is doing something worse then we are!

Mr.Hawthorne:"WHAT?!?!?!?OH THAT BOY IS DEAD!"

(Mr.&Mrs.Hawthorne run into the living room)

Mr.Hawthorne:"HAL HAWTHORNE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MR.?"

Hal:"Whoa!"Hello dearest father and mother that I love so much!How are you two doing?

Mr.Hawthorne:Don't give me that Hal!

Hal:Oh wait Dad!..."BEN I WON THE GAME!"

Ben:"DARN IT!"

Sadie:LaughingYou know that you could have gotten off of me Ben.

Ben:Oh yeah I know I could have but I didn't want to!

(Ben kisses Sadie!)

Mr.Hawthorne:Hal your grounded!

Hal:But dad...Ben was on top of Sadie!

Mr.Hawthorne:True..."SADIE YOUR GROUNDED!"

Sadie:Aww!Man!!!

(Ben and Satine leave and Hal and Sadie go to their rooms)

Hal:Sadie you know what?I had a really good time today!

Sadie:Yeah me too!And I got my first kiss by Ben!Excited

Hal:Dreamy look on his faceYeah and I got Satine!...

La Finta

Thanks Everyone for reading!I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it!

Cheyenne and Hannah!

Hannah-Ben is really hot!

Cheyenne-Hal rocks I love him!


End file.
